In the Dark
by Lost Triforce
Summary: Follow the Brawl teens as they cause trouble, get into to drama, and drive the head honcho nuts while getting twisted up in the webs the create. After all, what happens in the dark must come to light. One main story arc with oneshots here and there. T for language and adult themes


**Hey, here's an attempt at a long-form Brawl fic! Inspired by The Game and SSBB Oneshots, but mine will be more linear and draaaaama filled! Please enjoy! R&R!**

The Incident

"Next time I see Olimar, its on."

With these words, Link plopped himself down at the lunch table to a chorus of laughter.

"Shut up! He got to the smash ball before I could! Frickin' chain of pikmin and all! UGH!"

"You deserved it," came Zelda's coy whisper.

Link shot her a glare, watching as she took another bite of a caesar salad. He snorted, knowing exactly how she liked it- heavy on croutons, only green lettuce, light dressing. In fact, Link knew how she liked it in more ways than one, but they'd recently split. Realising he knew so many trivial things about Zelda was beginning to annoy him.

"Earth to Link! Yoohoo! Are you ignoring me?!"

Link snapped out of his reverie only to have a french fry hit him in the face.

Across the table, Samus, in her favorite blue hoodie and white cloth shorts, stuck her tongue out a Link. The round table at the corner of the cafeteria was overcrowded with Brawl teens. Next to Samus sat Ike, shirtless as the cafeteria always proved to be stuffy and hot. Next to him, Marth poked at his own salad, a piece of lettuce still stuck to his white t-shirt which Ike promptly picked off and placed in his hair.

"As I was saying," Samus continued, ignoring the fact that Marth was now trying to choke Ike out, "now we just have to wait for the results of Sheik's team battle. I gotta say, my money is on Lucario and Captain Falcon. She and Pikachu don't stand a chance.

"I swear you have no faith in me!"

Sheik, out of her body suit and instead in shorts and a tank top, walked over to the table, pouting at Samus and gesturing toward her winner's laurel.

"Well, well, well! Way to prove me wrong, sassy pants Mcgee! Have a cookie!"

With that, Samus flung a chocolate chip cookie at Sheik, only to have her catch it in her teeth and eat it.

"Sheik?"

The group of teens looked up to see Snake waving Sheik over from his table.

"Aww, is the boyfriend calling?" Marth teased.

"Comin' Snake!"

Sheik bent down low to the table so only the teens could hear.

"Actually," she whispered excitedly, " Pikachu was the savior of the game. He got one last hit in on Captain Falcon and pushed us into sudden death. I took care of the rest."

She then stole a large handful of french fries from Samus's plate and joined Snake at his table in the corner of the room.

"Aww," Zelda cooed snidely, "look at the little recluses sitting together!"

"Can it, Zelda. If they're happy together you should be, too" Ike snapped.

"Whatever!" Came the angry return, "He probably only likes her because she's flexible or something."

Before everyone had a chance to pick sides and start a riot at the table, the sound of heels snapping harshly on the cafeteria floors commanded everyone's attention.

Ms. Scarlet Darkwaters served as a liason between Nintendo and Hand Bros Corporation. The Hand brother's legally owned everything Smash, but still had to answer to all of Nintendo's whims. was there at the Brawl complex to make sure everything went smoothly and in accordance to both companies' wishes. The Brawlers either loved her or hated her.

Considering the fact that she spent most of her time in her office, working in the field, or at the stadium supervising fixed matches, her appearance in the cafeteria meant big news.

"Afternoon, Brawlers!"

There was a smattering of 'good afternoon's and 'hello's.

"We have quite an announcement to make! After due consideration by both companies, both Hand Bros Corp and Nintendo have decided it's time to widen the roster!"

There was a roar of excitement in the Brawl cafeteria as everyone discussed who the newcomers might be. Ms. Darkwaters smirked at them all, evidently pleased that her announcement had caused such a stir.

"Yes sir! In two days we will have five more people in the roster! I hope you welcome your two new Brawlers with open arms!"

Everyone looked at each other, confused, and then back at , whose triumphant smirk had only grown wider.

"Ahh, I was hoping you'd catch that! Yes, while we will have three new characters joining us, we will also have two returning characters from Melee!"

"HELL YEA!"

The female half of the teen table giggled at Link and Marth's enthusiasm.

"If they don't bring back Roy, I'll murder someone!" Link cried.

"There is, however, one other catch..."

"Of course. It's the red haired bitch, what do you expect?" Zelda muttered.

"The fans of the Smash community will be voting on who returns! Their votes will decide the future of Brawl as we know it!"

"Oh, this'll be good. Those trolls will vote Pichu back, watch," Samus grumbled.

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong," Marth said, smirking.

"You're on."

"Now, just to wet your little appetites as to who will be joining us, Nintendo has allowed me to announce one of the newcomers! Coming soon to a stadium near you will be... RIDLEY!"

"WHAT?!"

Samus stood up immediately, nearly knocking over the teen's table in the process.

"If you think he'll listen to you, you're crazy! How could you do this?!"

Samus stormed out of the cafeteria, Sheik running after her.

The room was silent as Ms. Darkwaters watched Samus leave, eyes narrowed.

"That's it for me folks... Enjoy your evening!"

Sheik walked back into the cafeteria looking deeply upset. The teens and Snake walked over to her, hoping for news.

"She was too fast. She swept my legs from under me and ran out of the building towards the city. No way we'll find her now."

Sheik started wiping tears away from her eyes furiously as Snake wrapped his arms around her.

"She'll be okay, she can handle herself," Snake rasped into her ear.

"I know... still."

"Things just started getting better for her, too. Poor thing."

The group turned to see Peach walk up, a large pink box in hand.

"I think Samus could use this more than me. Would some one please give it to her?"

"I'll take it," Ike sighed, reaching out for the box. Peach seemed to be carrying it with ease, but Ike's arms slumped to the floor as soon as he took it.

"Sweet Ragnell, Peach, what's in this? Koopa shells?"

"Noooo, koopa shells are much lighter. They're candles, incense, bath bombs, you know, that sort of thing. The life of a princess is stressful, you know. I'm hoping they might help her relax a bit, they have some powerful...um... Ingredients in them..."

"You mean reefer?" Snake asked.

Peach slapped him on the arm.

"No! There's...well..." Peach suddenly got so quiet they had to lean forward to hear them.

"There's Sleepy Sheep wool clippings in all the items. It's kind of illegal back home because it is rather similar to... Well..."

"Reefer?" They all asked.

"Yes, reefer! Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Peach took her leave, following Mario back to their room in the West wing of the mansion.

"I'll take this stuff to Samus's room. I suggest you kids get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ike sighed.

"Yes, dad," Link snorted.

They all nodded in agreement and headed their separate ways, going off to bed for the evening.

The brawls for the next day proved uneventful. Ness lost to Lucas in a fixed match planned by Nintendo, Zelda lost to Pikachu, making her very bitter, Link and Marth lost miserably to Wolf and Falco, and Snake beat Bowser in a three minute match, wrapping up the short day.

"Your boyfriend must seem like such hot stuff, now, huh Sheik? What with beating Bowser and all." Zelda sneered as the match ended, She, Sheik, Peach, Ike, and Link all watching on a tablet outside in the small forest of the mansion grounds.

"Fuck you, Zelda," Sheik sighed, annoyed with the insults that had been coming since she and Snake got together two weeks prior. "Or are you just mad because he wouldn't do just that?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, getting up and leaving as Snake came out to join them.

"Nice job out there. I thought he had you for a second there."

"Hn. As if."

Snake sat on the grass beside Sheik. They both sat faced away from each other, their intertwined fingers being the only hint that they were even an item.

"Has anyone seen Samus?" Peach asked quietly. "I heard she's not doing too well."

"She's with her therapist in the city again. She'd already been in and out of his office, but with Ridley coming it's only gonna get worse." Link yawned from his spot on the grass where he was lazily pulling up weeds.

"I think she'll be all right. At least I hope she will. She's only got until tomorrow before he's here." Sheik sighed, untying Snake's bandana from his head, laying on the grass and placing it over her eyes like a sort of makeshift sleep mask.

"There's the car she took now!"

They all stood up and followed the path out of the forest to the back of the mansion and watched as Samus stormed into the building with a vengeance in her eyes.

"That can't be good," Snake rumbled.

Ike followed the path he had seen Samus take into the mansion all the way from the garage to the Northern sector of the building where the staff stayed. The door to office was ajar, and Samus's voice could be heard from inside.

"Please! I don't think you understand! He's trickier than you think! He may say he'll play by your rules, but he has a rule book of his own. He's playing you and the Hand Bros! Why can't you see that?"

"Now Samus that's enough!" Scarlet stood from her seat, arms crossed tightly about her chest, leaning down to Samus. Her face matched her name.

"I'm not going to listen to anymore about how we're being played or how we don't know what we're getting into! It's an insult to my intelligence and the Hand Bros Corporation as a whole!"

Scarlet sighed and returned to her seat. Taking off her glasses and firing up her tablet.

"I have 's contract right here, Ms. Aran, a blood contract. He breaks this, he croaks. We've taken everything into consideration. Now I understand your concern, but we have everthing under control!"

Samus sighed, standing up.

"The last time somebody said that about an existing Smash contract, someone almost died."

"As we are well aware Ms. Aran, but this time things will be different. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much to do."

Samus stormed out of the office, almost bowling over Ike in the process, but not seeming to notice him at all.

"Well, Ike? You gonna stand there all day or are you coming in?"

Ike jumped as Ms. Darkwaters gave him an icy stare from her desk.

"Sorry, I didn't want anything. Just passing through."

Ike began to continue his trek to his room before Ms. Darkwaters called out to him.

"Oh, and Ike?"

"Yes miss?"

"Take care of Samus."

"...I will."

It wasn't unordinary to see a shadowy figure slink out of the conplex and into town late at night at the Brawl Mansion, but Ike was a regular offender. Constantly, after the day was done, he'd slip out unnoticed, only to return as if he'd never been gone early in the morning.

Ike was halfway to the garage when a soft whisper stopped him.

"Ike?"

He turned frowning into the dark hallway. Every 20 feet or so there was a window, soft moonlight poured into the hall, illuminating only half of the face that belonged to Samus.

"Where are you going?"

Ike snorted.

"For a ride."

There was a pregnant pause before he finally turned on his heel, continuing down the hall, his footsteps echoing into the empty block of the complex. Samus was just turning to leave when he suddenly tossed his arm up, flicking his wrist above his shoulder in a signal for her to join him. She follwed silently behind him, lithe feet making no noise as they quickly reached the garage.

In the car lot, several cars of varying makes and models could be found. Some were owned by or made availible to staffers, while others were specifically for smashers. Picking out a small car, Ike opened the passenger door for Samus. Ike then slid into the driver's seat with an air of familiarity, revved the engine, and then pulled out, heading away from Smash City rather than towards it as most of the Brawlers did on their late night adventures.

For half an hour Samus and Ike's ride progressed in silence, their breathing the only sound in the car.

"So? Aren't you going to ask me?" Samus sighed, breaking the serene quiet as the car sped through another, empty cornfield-bordered road.

"Ask you what? Why you came with me?"

"Yes"

Ike let out a humourless chuckle.

"Because I don't need to. You think I don't know that you're upset about Ridley? That you're scared that the memories you so carefully packaged and sent away are now coming back? That you can't sleep at night until you've reached some sort of closure, and that you followed me out of the mansion, because you know I take rides frequently to get some time away to think? Is that what you want me to ask?"

The car came to a screeching halt infront of a dead end. The car again fell into silence as Samus stared into the endless fields.

"How did you know all that?" Was Samus's almost inaudible reply.

"You think I don't notice when one of my friends is hurting? Or that you've been in and out of therapy all last week? Or how about the fact that you begged to reconsider? Really Samus? Don't be ridiculous."

With these words, Ike angrily got out of the car, walking around to sit on the hood. Again, Samus silently followed.

"I... Didn't think anyone cared."

"Don't be so stupid."

Ike turned to Samus, staring into her blue eyes as she stared into his purple ones. Without thinking, Ike brought a hand up to Samus's

cheek, withdrawing it when he realised how much softer her skin was compared to his rough, calloused hands. Quickly, Samus reached out, returning his hand to her cheek. The uncertainty which had filled her eyes just moments before was replaced by a deep longing. Building up what courage she could, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ike. Ike then returned the kiss by pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. Samus pulled away and stared into his eyes. Decision made, she dragged Ike to the grassy earth with her.

It would be a night to either cherish, or regret forever.

－－－

Everyone in the Brawl cafeteria was abuzz with the excitement of the newcomers. All the matches for the day were either cancelled or shortened just to raise hype. The quietest table of all, however, was the teen's table, as Samus sat pale as a sheet at the helm of the table.

"Alright, settle in you crazy kids!"

Scarlet Darkwaters heels snapped harshly on the cafeteria floors as she addressed the Brawlers. Her long, flowing maroon hair was pulled back into a brain-numbingly tight bun to match her highly professional suit jacket, white blouse, and pin striped pencil skirt. She looked every bit of the marionette Hand Bros. Corp and Nintendo wanted her to look.

"I'm sure we're all hungry from a long day of Brawling, but tonight's the night we welcome our newcomers!"

She strode across the makeshift stage at the front of the room, resembling a younger Vanna White as she gestured at the large curtain, behind which the newcomers no doubt stood.

"Let us begin! First, hailing from the lovely Sarasaland, this Princess sure can pack a punch! Don't take her dainty appearance lightly! This tomboy can and will knock you out! Say hello to princess DAISY!"

Peach squealed as the curtain opened, revealing Daisy, not in her yellow dress, but in blue jeans, converse, and a white tee-shirt with the Smash logo printed on it in bold.

"I can't wait to kick ALL your butts!"

There were liberal cheers from the crowd as Daisy joined Peach, Mario, and Luigi at their table. No one could help but notice the star-crossed look in Luigi's eyes.

"Moving right along here," Darkwaters continued, "Our next newbie is actually our first of two returning characters! He knows how to wield a sword, and according to our pole asking which melee character fans wanted to see return, he knows how to wield girls' hearts! From the Fire Emblem universe, we welcome back ROY!"

"YES!"

Marth and Ike hooped and hollered until Roy reached the table, dressed almost identically to Daisy, only his shirt was emblazened with the Nintendo logo.

"Alright folks! Lets hit our next newcomer! Fierce, angry, and ready to give Bowser a run for his money, this baddie will wipe the floor with all his competition with a swipe of the claw!"

Samus groaned quietly, placing her face in her hands. Ike gently rubbed her back in support.

"-at's right! RIDLEY!"

Ridley, of course, was not clothed, but wore a Nintendo scarf around his long neck.

"I look foward to the fight."

Silently, Ridley began walking to Ganondorf and Bowser's table, but not without giving Samus a nod.

Stonefaced, she returned it.

"Our next mystery Brawler is a returning character! Our runner up from the polls, he's prepared to challenge Lucario tomorrow as our opening Brawl for the morning! Iiiiiits MEWTWO!"

Mewtwo stepped down from his platform behind the curtains. He said nothing, but dragged two fingers surrounded by dark energy in an arc above his head. His silent salute was met by moderate applause as he joined Lucario and Pikachu at their table.

Back at the teen's table, Peach had joined, eagerly introducing Daisy. Zelda sat looking rather bored by the whole ordeal, while Sheik and Ike did their best to console Samus, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Marth was speaking with Roy in rapid Japanese, leaving Link to quietly send a prayer to Farore.

"And finally, we welcome yet another royal to our circuit! This dark beauty is quite the sight! But you best believe she packs a punch!"

Link and Zelda both looked at eachother, and then at the curtains. Both now had their fingers crossed, but for totally seperate reasons.

"Fiery in both appearance and nature, we welcome PRINCESS MIDNA!"

Link let out a huff of relief, running up to the stage to carry a Nintendo tee and jean clad Midna back to their table.

"Well Brawlers, there you have it! Our five newest members! Enjoy your dinner!"

As Darkwaters left her podium the cafeteria doors opened up, SBrawlers swarming inside.

"Link it...it's been so long..."

Link marveled at the familiar lilt of Midna's voice, stared at her fiery red hair that was pulled back into her playful ponytail. She was every bit the woman he remembered.

"I missed you," Link muttered, dragging his fingers across her tattooed arm, overwhelmed by the need to touch her, the need to make sure she was really there.

"Well!" Zelda snapped, standing up with a huff. "I'm going to get my dinner. Link, dear, do you want anything?"

Everyone else seemed to notice Zelda's odd use of 'dear' but Link. Since the split, she hardly addressed him at all.

"No not really," Link answered, still dazed by Midna's appearance.

"Well, I'm starved! I'll take some chicken if you don't mind!" Midna said.

Zelda shot her a glare and stormed off to the cafeteria.

The table rocked suddenly as Samus stood.

"I'm going to bed." She turned to Midna. "I'm sorry about...well... Me I guess. I'll talk to you tommorow." with that she took her leave, Ike following behind at a safe distance.

"I guess I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow," Link muttered, watching Samus and Ike leave.

"That's okay, i'm bushed anyway. Night everyone!"

There were quiet mutters of goodnight as Midna left, almost running straight into Zelda on her way out. Zelda glared as she returned to her seat, her salad and Midna's chicken in hand.

"Where is she going?" She hissed, watching her walk out of the cafeteria and into the dark hall.

"To sleep, it probably took time to get here..."

"Are you kidding? You mean I spent all that time in line!-"

"Save it princess, " Marth piped up, "I think Samus was making her feel uncomfortable, give her a break."

Zelda glared, shovelling salad in her mouth to keep her from saying something rude.

"Is she normally like that, Samus?" Daisy asked, frowning slightly at the whole situation.

"No, but she has alot of unpleasent memories to deal with, and Ridley's presence isn't helping," Marth sighed.

"Im sure she'll cheer up... Until I kick her butt in a Brawl!"

Roy's sudden interjection seemed to remind everyone he was there. The conversation then took a turn for the more playful, until it got late and Daisy, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Roy and Marth were kicked out of the cafeteria. Each said their goodbyes, Roy and Marth were the only two who didn't part as they were going to be sharing a room. Ike would've shared the room with Marth instead, but he was still with Samus, attempting to console her.

"Just leave me alone, Ike, I don't want anyone around right now."

"So that's it then? Is that really how this is going to play out?"

"What are you talking about?"

Samus's room resided in the East wing of the Smash mansion, widely known as the 'Dead Wing' as the most quiet and reclusive Brawlers such as Sheik, Snake, Ganon, and Lucario stayed there. Samus had a room to herself, the walls painted a deep golden-orange color to mock her signature armour with posters and pictures of her Smash friends posted all over- memories captured to remind her of better times to calm her troubled mind. Now, with the lights off in her room and moonlight glowing in from the window, the faces in the pictures seemed not to be smiling, but laughing cruelly at her misfortune, orange light casting eerie shadows over Samus and Ike's dark figures.

"I'm talking about last night. Did that mean nothing to you? Are we nothing?!"

"Ike this isn't about you, stop acting like it is!"

"Samus, I care about you! I-"

"Last night was a mistake and you know it. Just two stupid kids that got too close."

"...maybe you're right."

"So last night-"

"Meant nothing," Ike finished.

"No."

Samus turned to Ike, orange moon light making her seem ethereal as she walked toward him, getting so close to him that their lips nearly touched.

"Last night never happened."

Ike stared into Samus's eyes, hurt an confusion still glowing painfully behind them.

"Agreed. We tell no one."

"This little incident stays between us."

Ike walked to the door, stopping only to mutter a quiet 'good night', and turning into the dark hallway.

Something was brewing in the Brawl mansion, what that something was was anyone's guess.


End file.
